


captured

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [26]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M, Forests, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mountains, POV First Person, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Suicidal Thoughts, Walking, i just know jodhi may was 16 while they filmed, it's tagged underage but they don't really do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: alice takes a step away from the cliff, and towards her new life





	captured

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Abducted  
I started this in June, that was also the last time I saw this movie, so I'm sorry if any info is wrong. My memory is absolute crap.

I step to the edge of the rocks, only one thought racing through my head. Uncas is dead, dead because of me. And what for? I deserve the same fate as him. My eyes wander back to Magua, his eyes are cold. He drops his knife and beckons for me, his fingers commanding me to his side. I don’t want to. I don’t want to. I need to die. If I don’t join Uncas I don’t know how I’ll keep going.

And then my world shifts. My thoughts head from the body below to the one in front of me. I don’t want to die. I know no life lies with him, he’ll likely slit my throat the moment he gets his hands on me. He doesn’t want to make me a wife, he’ll burn me alive the first chance he gets. Or worse. How my mind flashes to many terrible worses. 

I hear Cora’s voice in my head in that moment, telling me how God has a plan. How life is His most precious gift. How everything happens for a reason. He put me here, not in the ground. I see my hand reaching towards the native, I can’t feel it. I barely register when he wraps his fingers around my wrist and yanks me towards the rest. 

Everything is numb. 

-

My feet burn like they’ve never burned before. I lost my shoes many miles back, they tore apart, not having been made for this kind of walking. They’ve only been replaced by cuts and quick forming bruises. I recall my mother giving me my first pair of heels. I had complained they hurt my ankles. How trivial it seems now. 

I have no idea where we’re going. No one has told me, I don’t know if they possess the language to. I don’t dare ask either. It’s not worth the risk. I’ve only been pushed along our path so far, but I don’t think the line is very far between forcing me and hurting me.

Every rustle of the leaves around us has me worried that Cora or Nathaniel and his father have come after me. But I don’t want them to. They’re severely outnumbered, all I truly want is for my sister to be safe. If this is her own sacrifice to make, then so be it. 

-

Magua is interesting. He doesn’t come near me, and maybe that’s for the better. I only watch him. There’s not much else to do on these winding trails, if we’re to marry I figure I should learn as much about him as possible. Unfortunately, he doesn’t give me much indication of how he’s feeling to anyone, let alone me. 

He wanted me alive, strange enough as it is. He despised my father, and swore to kill me as well. Yet here I walk, still breathing. He left me with life when I didn’t even want it myself. It’s not sweet, not when it’s him. I hate him, I don’t think that will ever change. But it’s comforting, just that someone wants me steady.

I still have a long way to go to know him, but I suppose I don’t have much choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written first person pov in a good many years, so let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
